The present invention concerns an electrical connector of the type having a housing member with a series of parallel passages, each of which contains a cylindrical female contact, and a housing member with a series of parallel passages, each of which contains a male contact. The male contacts are in the form of cylindrical members adapted to be inserted into the corresponding female contacts, and the two housing members are adapted to be fixed together to make an electrical connection.
There are very many known connectors of the type having a female insulative connector unit and a male insulative connector unit, where the female unit has a female electrical contact adapted for receiving a male electrical contact housed in the male electrical contact.
However, these connectors tend to be relatively difficult to assemble and the insertion of the various male and female contacts tends to be difficult to mechanize.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a connector that is relatively simple to assemble and which enables the insertion of the various male and female contacts into their respective passages to be mechanized.